Havoc
Havoc was a heavyweight robot which solely competed in Series 2 of Robot Wars. After making steady progress in its Heat, it eventually lost to Haardvark in the Heat Final stage after being turned onto its side by Shunt. The team also entered Series 3 with Undertaker, without as much success. They later attempted to enter Series 4 with their new robot Cannibal, but failed to qualify for the main competition. Design Havoc was a black, white and red, box wedge-shaped robot with two-wheel drive, a coated steel/polyurethane chassis and three interchangeable weapons. These were a swinging spiked zinc-steel mace, a small flipping/lifting arm and a battering ram, all powered by a windscreen wiper motor sourced from a Lancia. Havoc also featured a set of steel spikes at the rear for extra armament, while its front panels were made out of T6-grade aircraft aluminium. Driven by two 1960s lawnmower motors, it proved reasonably powerful by Series 2 standards, although it featured a high ground clearance of 50mm and lacked a self-righting mechanism. Qualification Havoc attended the Series 2 rehearsals fully complete with its lifter attached. It was successful in qualifying for the series. Robot History Series 2 Havoc competed in Heat L, and was the fourth robot in that heat to attempt The Gauntlet. However, it immediately encountered problems, failing to start its initial run after 'activate' was called, and was taken back to the Pits for the team to investigate its issues and make repairs. With the cause of its non-start being identified as a dislodged wire, Havoc was repaired in time to make a second Gauntlet run, which it began by driving slowly towards and through the left-hand route. It stopped short of The Sentinel, and backed away before attempting to make a run past the latter. As it did so, it was intercepted and bumped away by Dead Metal, and forced to retreat. Havoc attempted to pass The Sentinel again, driving into its spiked club, and was eventually pinned between the club and Dead Metal as it attempted to drive past the House Robot. It moved no further as Sir Killalot closed in and time ran out, having covered a distance of 8.2m by the end of its run. This was enough for Havoc to finish third in the results table, and to qualify for the Trial stage. In the Sumo trial, the ram-equipped Havoc was the fourth competitor to face Dead Metal in the ring, and began by dodging the latter's initial charge. However, in doing so, it left itself partially suspended over the edge of the ring, and sustained damage from Dead Metal's saw before finally being pushed off. Havoc lasted 14.15 seconds as a result – putting it third on the leaderboard for the second time and guaranteeing its place in the Arena stage. In its Semi-Final, Havoc faced Flirty Skirty, now equipped with the flipping arm. In the opening seconds, it charged straight towards and into the sluggish Flirty Skirty, before backing away and pushing the latter. In doing so, its arm poked through Flirty Skirty's side, allowing Havoc to drag and push it into the PPZ. It retreated to the middle of the arena as Sir Killalot attacked, lifted and 'disrobed' Flirty Skirty, with both competitors surviving to a Judges' decision in spite of this. The decision went in favour of Havoc, allowing it to progress to the Heat Final. There, it fought Haardvark, by then having exchanged its flipping arm in favour of the mace. Havoc began by dodging Haardvark's initial charge, before being bumped and attempting to swing its mace against the latter's side. It was then pushed back across the arena by Haardvark, eventually ending up near the Flame Pit. Havoc escaped, ramming into Haardvark's side in response and allowing Matilda to attack it from inside the PPZ. However, it was then steered towards the other side of the PPZ and pushed into Shunt by Haardvark. Shunt proceeded to axe, lift, push and turn Havoc over against the railings, leaving it stranded on its side and unable to self-right. 'Cease' was called, and Havoc was eliminated from the Second Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 NOTE: Havoc's successful Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record External Links *Havoc website (archived) Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots from Lancashire Category:Robots with Unique weapons Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:UK Heat Finalists Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 2 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 3